Apparatus and methods are known for accessing a patient's vasculature percutaneously, e.g., to perform a procedure within the vasculature, and for sealing the puncture that results after completing the procedure. For example, a hollow needle may be inserted through a patient's skin and overlying tissue into a blood vessel. A guide wire may be passed through the needle lumen into the blood vessel, whereupon the needle may be removed. An introducer sheath may then be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to one or more dilators.
A catheter or other device may be advanced through the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introducing various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss. Upon completing the procedure, the device(s) and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture extending between the skin and the vessel wall.
To seal the puncture, external pressure may be applied to the overlying tissue, e.g., manually and/or using sandbags, until hemostasis occurs. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a medical professional's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and may require the patient to remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus and methods have been suggested for sealing a percutaneous puncture instead of or in addition to using external pressure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,421 issued to Fowler, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974 issued to Kensey et al., describe delivering a collagen plug into a puncture site.
Such sealing methods generally involve introducing plugs or other materials into the puncture after completing the procedure and removing the introducer sheath. With the introducer sheath removed, there is substantial risk of hematoma within the tissue surrounding the puncture as blood from the vessel leaks into the puncture, which may be uncomfortable and/or harmful to the patient. Further, temporary hemostasis devices for isolating the vessel from the puncture may be difficult to use effectively and/or may be expensive. Despite attempts to isolate the vessel from the puncture while delivering a plug or other sealing material, the sealing material may still leak and/or become exposed in the vessel, where the sealing material may risk causing an embolism in the vessel.